Unforeseen Love
by Forest Gnome
Summary: What if Robert knew Felicity dad and she was on the yacht and not Sara. So Felicity and Oliver need to survive with new friends they make. Re-post of the story
1. Chapter 1

_Hey I will be re-posting this story chapter by chapter after my beta read has fix them. _

_My story All of me will be getting re-posted too when my beta reader fixes it._

_Thank you_

**Unforeseen Love**

_Chapter 1- The Yacht Trip _

_The year is 2007_

On the docks of Starling City, a man stands waiting for someone when he sees a young woman trying to sneak onto his boat. He walks up to her.

"Hello, Sara. What do you think you're doing?" the man said.

"Hello, Mr. Queen. Oliver invited me."

"Sorry, but that will not be happening. You need to go back home," Mr. Queen says and points in the direction she came from.

Mr. Queen walks back to the side of the boat where he sees one of the people he was waiting for.

"Oliver, good, you are on time."

"So we can go now?" Oliver asks unhappily.

"No, there is one more person we need to wait for." As he informs his son of this, a young woman with blonde hair comes running down the pier, carrying bags that are falling off her shoulders.

"So sorry. Bus was late," the young woman says.

Robert walks up to her and hugs her. "It is all right. Oliver just got here, too."

He turns to Oliver. "Oliver, this is Felicity. I was friends with her father."

Felicity extends her hand, but Oliver does not do the same. Robert helps Felicity onto the boat then stops Oliver.

"You will not be mean to her, and I caught Sara trying to get on the boat, so she will not be joining us."

Robert gets on the boat with Oliver behind him, and they set off.

_That Night _

Oliver is in his room, unhappy. He had really been hoping that Sara would have made it on the boat. He is also confused as to who this Felicity is. He then feels the boat tipping side to side and hears a knock. He gets up and opens the door.

Seeing Felicity, he asks, "What do you want?"

"There's something wrong with the boat. I think we might be sinking."

At that point, the boats tilts forward, and seeing that Felicity is about to fall over, he takes her hand and holds her to him as they go under. Oliver pulls Felicity up for air as the boat sinks around them. He then feels hands pull him and Felicity up onto a life boat. Looking around to see who had pulled them up, he sees that it is his father and the captain.

Felicity is coughing up water, and once she is done, Oliver pulls her to him and helps her lay down with him against the edge of the raft. They just sit there, hoping for help.


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2- Queen and Smoak_

Oliver wakes up to the sun beating down on his face, not knowing when he had fallen asleep. Opening his eyes and realizing that the sinking of the ship was not a bad dream, he sees his father talking to Felicity. He sits up.

"Dad? Who is she?" Oliver nods towards Felicity.

"She is the daughter of one of my college friends. He left her and her mother a long time ago. Her mother called me one day to see if I knew where he had gone. I told her I didn't even know that he had left. So, I talked to your mother, and we decided that we would help them. But please keep it quiet when you get back home. We don't want them in the lime light. They aren't that type of people."

"So why did she get to come, and I couldn't take Sara?"

"Well, for one thing, Sara is your girlfriend's sister. And two, this was not meant to be a vacation for you. Unfortunately, at this point we have other things to think of."

"What are they?" Felicity asks.

Looking at her, Robert tells her, "Making sure the two of you survive is the most important thing. We don't have enough food and water for the four of us. You two must survive and right the wrongs that I have done. Oliver, you need to protect Felicity. Count on each other for help. You both need to make it out of this alive."

He hands a small book to Oliver and then unexpectedly pulls out a gun. He shoots the Captain first, and then himself, leaving Oliver and Felicity in the raft with the bodies. Oliver freaks out, while Felicity goes numb. They drift for a long time until they see an island in the distance. When they are close enough to swim, Oliver and Felicity jump into the water and pull the raft with them to the shore.

Once on the island, they look at their surroundings. Oliver, at a loss for what to do, just sits down. Felicity, however, walks a little into the forest to see what she can find. Noticing that with the fallen branches she sees on the ground, a shelter can be made, she goes to get Oliver for some help.

"Oliver, I need your help."

"No!" Oliver answers.

Felicity stomps up to him and pulls at his arm. "You will help me if you want to have shelter for the night!"

Getting up, Oliver follows her and helps her to gather branches and arrange them into a shelter. They decide to get some sleep and in the morning try to figure out what to do. Under the shelter, Oliver positions himself in front of Felicity, so if someone wants to get to her, they will have to go through him first. As they lay there, he pulls out his father's little book and gives it a quick look.

_Next Morning _

Oliver wakes up and looks behind him. When he notices that Felicity is not there, he gets out of the shelter and looks around. He hears a noise and follows it until he sees Felicity near a fresh water pond. She is holding a make shift bowl of palm tree leaves, and he is surprised to see that the water is staying inside the bowl. As Oliver walks closer to check on her, he suddenly drops to the ground in terrible pain. He looks down and sees that there is an arrow stuck through his right shoulder. Felicity hears him yell and when she gets to him, she sees the arrow and tries to figure out how to get it out of him. A man walks out of the forest, pointing another arrow straight at her.

The man motions for Felicity and Oliver to get up and walk. With the arrow still in his shoulder, Oliver slowly rises, and they walk in the direction the man is pointing, Felicity in front of him the entire way. They eventually reach a cave and walk in. Once inside, Oliver collapses on the cave floor and passes out. The man checks on Oliver, breaks off the tip of the arrow, and carefully pulls it out. He then wraps Oliver's shoulder with a cloth.

When he is done, he leaves the cave, closing the opening so that Felicity and Oliver are stuck inside. With Oliver still out cold, Felicity looks around the cave to see if there is anything around that she can use to help them escape. All that she sees is wood and rocks, so she decides to try to start a fire like she has seen in the movies.

Soon after a fire has been started, Oliver wakes up to see that the man has returned and is sitting before the fire with Felicity seated next to him. Two birds are being cooked over the fire, and one living one is in a cage in front of Oliver.

Oliver reaches for one of the cooked birds, but the man hits his hand away. Pointing to the live one in the cage, he says, "Shengcún."

"I won't kill," Oliver says.

"Then you won't eat," Felicity responds for the man and takes one of the cooked birds from the fire and starts to eat it.

For the next few days, the same thing happens. Felicity goes out hunting with the man, and together they return with food, then cook and eat it as the live bird stays inside the cage in front of him.

One day, Oliver just can't take it anymore. He is so hungry. As Felicity starts to cook the catch of the day, he finally takes the bird out of the cage and snaps its neck. Felicity takes the bird from him, and the man comes close and once more says, "Shengcún."

Looking at him, Oliver tells him, "I killed it."

Felicity sits next to Oliver and informs him, "Shengcún doesn't mean bird. It means survive. It's what we must do. We must learn to survive, and in order to survive, we need toughen up."

**AN: Thank you to SteadfastlyWestie for being my beta reader for this story.**


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3 - Oliver's Manning Up Begins_

The next morning, Oliver is chosen to go with the man to hunt while Felicity stays in the cave. As they are hunting, Oliver begins to ask questions.

"What is your name?"

"Yao Fei," the man answers.

"Why did you shoot me?"

"To protect you and the woman. There are men out here that would kill you and do worse to her."

Oliver starts to ask another question, but Yao Fei silences him. A rabbit is nearby and Yao Fei quickly shoots it. He motions Oliver to retrieve it. Oliver looks at the rabbit and then Yao Fei's bow.

"I'd like to try shooting."

"See the tree there? Shoot that." Yao Fei instructs Oliver.

Oliver takes the bow and arrow, then aims for the tree, let's go, and misses the tree completely. Yao Fei takes the bow back.

"You shoot like that, then you and the women will die," Yao Fei says, and motions again for Oliver to pick up the rabbit.

As they start to head back, a group of men come out of the forest and attack Oliver, capturing him. Yao Fei is able to evade the men, and as they drag Oliver to their camp, he follows them without being seen.

At the camp, the men who had taken Oliver put him in a wood cage. Oliver stays in the cage for some time, until someone comes and drags him into a tent and ties him to a pole. A man in military uniform walks up to Oliver.

"Hello, I am Edward Fyers. I would like to ask you some questions." Edward Fyers holds up a black and white picture of Yao Fei. "Have you seen this man?"

"No, I haven't," Oliver lies.

"I know you are lying. What about the woman you were with?"

"I have no idea who you're talking about."

Fyers look towards another person in the tent.

"Meet my friend, Billy Wintergreen," he says to Oliver. He then speaks directly to Wintergreen. "See if you can get anything out of him."

Wintergreen walks up to Oliver with a knife and begins to cut Oliver with it. The torture goes on for some time, and when Wintergreen sees that Oliver is not going to talk, he goes to get Fyers and they both reenter the tent together.

"He won't talk," Wintergreen tells him.

"Then we kill him, and go look for the girl," Fyers says, then looks at Oliver. "Once we find her, we will make her talk, or just rape her. We haven't had a woman in a long time."

When Oliver hears this, he is disgusted. He cannot believe that this is how it's supposed to end.

Wintergreen is about to kill Oliver when he gets an arrow in the shoulder. They all look around. Oliver watches Yao Fei as he knocks out the men in the tent and then hurries to untie Oliver.

"Go to the cave. Get the woman, and find a crashed plane not far from there. A friend is there," Yao Fei tells him, pushing Oliver out of the tent.

Oliver runs to the cave, somehow remembering how to get there. He walks inside and is greeted by a pointy stick at his throat.

"Felicity, it's me. Put the stick down," Oliver says with his hands in the air. "We need to get out of here. It's not safe anymore."

Oliver takes her hand, pulls her out of the cave, and they begin to run. They run into the jungle, time passes, and somehow they miraculously find themselves at the plane wreck. Felicity steps towards the wreckage when a man jumps out. In reflex, Oliver grabs Felicity's arm and pulls her behind him.

"What do we have here?"

The man walks closer to Oliver with a sword in his hand.

Felicity moves further behind Oliver, and they back up a little. "I was told to look for this plane by someone who says you are a friend."

Looking at them, Slade walks closer to them.

"Was this person named Yao Fei?"

"Yes," Oliver answers.

"Well, then, you are safe here. Come in." Slade leads them inside the wreckage.

Night begins to fall and Slade shows them where to sleep. Oliver again places Felicity behind him, so if danger comes, he can protect her. Slade notices this and thinks that he will have to teach them how to fight if they want to survive this hellish island.


End file.
